Roses and Sunsets
by otakulove67
Summary: I think of Ichigo, and how much I always liked him. Then, I think of the roses in my hand, and how beautiful they look with the sky, and how beautiful they looked with Chad's dark skin, and I inhale their wonderful aroma. Please R&R! XD 1st ChadxHime


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Thank you.**

**About this one-shot: This is a short one shot. A very short one shot. Wow, this is **_**short**_**! Sorry, I've never written anything chadxinoue. I've had them as side couples, but I've never given them their own story. Enjoy!**

XDXDXDXD

Orihime

I have nothing to do today, as has been happening a lot lately. Usually when I have nothing to do, I'll go over to Tatsuki's, or maybe hang out with Rukia. Sometimes I'll try my hand at being a ninja, or maybe a private investigator, and I'll follow Ichigo, maybe watch him through his window while he studies. I have to admit though; watching Ichigo has become less interesting over the years. I've been head-over-heals for him for a while, and now that Rukia's around, I know that he'll never be mine. They say the heart wants what the hearts wants; I guess that my heart just doesn't want him anymore.

Like I said, usually I'd go hang out with Tatsuki or Rukia, but Tatsuki's gone for a while at a summer camp. It's some camp where the people who go get to fight all day. It really sounds like the type of thing that Tatsuki would spend all summer doing, I just can't imagine spending the rest of my summer without her. Also, Rukia's been gone in Soul Society for some family business, something about remembering someone named Hisana, whoever that may be. Because of their absences and my sudden loss of interest in Ichigo, I find myself absent-mindedly wandering over to Chad's house every day.

The first day this happened it was by complete accident. I've always known where Chad lives—he likes his friends to know where he lives so that they can find him quickly if they need him—but I'd never been there until about a week ago.

I was walking home from the grocery store, where I had accidentally bought two-times as much food as I needed, I later discovered, when I realized that I was going in the wrong direction. I'd looked around a little bit and realized that I was standing in front of Chad's building. Already being there, and rather far away from my own home I might add, I'd decided to visit Chad.

He'd seemed rather surprised, but not unhappy, when I'd showed up on his doorstep with enough lunch for both of us. We'd spent the rest of the afternoon together, at first in an awkward silence, but later on the awkwardness turning into a nice, comfortable and content feeling. I'd stayed until late, at which point he'd walked me home.

The next day I was faced with the same bored feeling that had lead me to grocery shopping the day before in the first place, so I decided that I would buy lunch again and head over to chad's house; he, out of all the people I know, actually enjoys the food I make.

XDXDXDXD

So, today I lie on my couch, looking at the clock; 12:00. What to do, what to do… I decide to head over to Chad's again. I walk out of my apartment, locking the door behind me, and start walking down the stairs to the street. Halfway down the stairs, however, I trip and fall into a solid figure I hadn't noticed before. I look up and see Chad standing there, looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks in his gorgeous deep tones.

"Yes." I squeak, felling my face go red. I haven't felt so embarrassed since the time I ran into Ichigo in school. It's strange, comparing feelings I've had for Ichigo to another guy; it's never happened before.

He looks down at me, still worried, but also slightly amused. He chuckles deeply and sets me on my feet. I smile up at him, my face going even darker red.

"I was just going to go see you." I say to him.

"Really?" He asks. "_I_ was just coming to see _you._" He says.

"You've been making lunch for me for the last week, so I'd like to repay you by taking you out for lunch." He says.

"T-t-t-take me out to eat?" I ask, flustered. "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly allow you to spend your money on someone like me! I mean, I like making lunch for you, and you couldn't possibly enjoy spending money on me, and, oh, now I seem rude for not accepting. I would love to go eat lunch with you, it's just-."

"If you'd love to come eat lunch with me, then why don't you?" He asks. I tell that I'm not really supposed to answer, so I just let my head droop at the fact that Chad is about to spend his money at me, and let him lead me to wherever we're going.

"What do you like to eat?" He asks after a few minutes of us walking in silence.

"Oh." I say, not wanting to be any more of a bother than I'm already turning out to be.

"I'm fine with anything. Really. You choose, please." He nods, and, being someone of few words, says nothing.

I find myself looking at my reflection in shop windows, wondering if I look good, if I'm dressed well enough, cursing myself for wearing a casual tee shirt and skirt instead of a nicer dress.

"Here we are." He says, leading me into the restaurant of his choosing.

XDXDXDXD

We just finished dinner, and he asked me to wait for him outside of the restaurant for his return.

I stand there, looking around, wondering what Chad could be doing. Finally he comes back, keeping one hand behind his back.

_I wonder what he's got there_. I think, but I don't try to see whatever it is; I'll probably find out sooner or later.

We walk to the river running through Karakura town when the sky is completely orange, the sun having started to set.

We walk along the river in a comfortable silence. I look up at him and see that he has a rather blissful look on his face and a small smile, which makes _me_ smile, too.

Suddenly he stops, so I stop, too.

We stand facing the river when he opens his mouth to talk.

"You know Ichigo's been my best friend for a while." He says, and I nod, not sure what he's getting at.

"No, it's more than that." He continues as if I hadn't nodded or moved at all. "We're comrades. I protect him, and at the same time he protects me."

He goes quiet for a second, as if all this talking is wearing him out.

"In all the time we've been like this, I've never felt anything but friendship for him. But, lately, something else has come up."

At this point he turns and faces me.

"Jealousy." He says, and he pulls a bouquet of roses out from behind his back, showing me what he's been hiding this whole time, what he went to get when we were done eating. I accept them when he moves them closer to me. They're beautiful; they're red, with a beautiful aroma, and, when paired with the bright orange sky, they make a beautiful color combination.

"Orihime." He says. "I've always been jealous of Ichigo because you've obviously always liked him, and he's never acted on it. If it had been me in his position, I would've asked you to be mine as fast as possible."

When he says these words, I think of Ichigo, and how much I always liked him. Then, I think of the roses in my hand, and how beautiful they look with the sky, and how beautiful they looked with Chad's dark skin, and I inhale their wonderful aroma. Next, I do something that I think surprises both of us.

I stand up on my tippy-toes and kiss him.

XDXDXDXD

**I hope you enjoyed this very short one-shot! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! I love hearing about what you guys think. Thanks for readingXD**


End file.
